torilmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Class Selection Guide
The classes can roughly be divided into 2 categories: spellcasters and melee (physical combat) classes. Spellcasters are either priest types or mage types. Priests consist of the Shaman, Cleric and Druid classes. Mage types would be Invokers, Enchanters, Illusionists, Conjurers and Necromancers. There are also Psionicists, which can only be of the Illithid race, which are classed as Mage type too. Melee classes are Warriors, Anti-Paladins, Paladins, Rogues, Rangers and Dire Raiders. Bards, and their evil raced counterparts the Battlechanters, exist as well. They are hard to place in the lists above. See below for a more detailed description. A general guideline is that melee classes are easier to level, especially at the lower levels, but their power diminishes as their level rises. Spellcasters are weak and frail at first, have a hard time leveling, but grow very powerful as they rise in levels. Be forewarned that some classes are less 'required' than others. This may mean that you are turned down for groups sometimes because they are full and need the remaining spot for a 'required' class, but usually less required classes have some niche that they fit into and can come along just fine so I wouldn't worry about it and play what you want. A group usually consists of several classes that can do the following: * take damage (warriors, paladins, blackguards) * heal (clerics, shamans) * provide protection and utility (enchanters, shamans, illusionists, elementalists, bards) * deal damage (invokers, shamans, illusionists, rogues, rangers, dire raiders, psionicists) Not all classes are mentioned in the list above since they're more generalized, several such as druids can be used for healing, utility and damage for example. A short description of each class, their strengths/weaknesses and place in groups (click on the class name for a more detailed guide, if one is available): Cleric Clerics heal. They pray for their spells, which are granted to them by their gods. They have good hitpoints, much more than mage types and can wear more equipment, for example platemail. Clerics are always a requirement in groups. Shaman These are a 'hybrid' priest and mage. They are more tribal, drawing their power from spirits. Shamans can heal to a lesser extent than Clerics, but they get some powerful offensive spells, a spirit pet, defensive and utility spells and a group healing spell which is very nice. Shamans are not a definitive requirement in groups (that is, without a shaman a group can still be formed), but they are always very welcome to join because of their strengths. For fighting dragons and other casting mobs, group heal is a requirement - this is when you cannot go without a shaman. Druid Priests of nature. They draw their spells from the gods of nature and the woodlands. They have healing and offensive spells, in addition to nice utility spells such as moonwell. Not a requirement in groups but nice to have. Invoker These are mages who specialize in offensive magic. They have few hitpoints and no defensive spells, but their offense is really strong. Someone is always needed for damage in groups, so invokers are usually more than welcome. Enchanter These are mages who specialize in defensive magic. Similar to invokers in that they have few hitpoints, they protect and defend the group. They also get very nice utility spells and are very powerful at higher levels. Always needed in groups. Illusionist Mages who specialize in illusions and shadows. They get some nice offense, some nice defense and some nice utility stuff. For smaller zones they are not a required class, but like shamans are always welcome because of their added value. For big zones however they are a required class. Elementalist Mages who specialize in conjuring. They get some nifty spells and four powerful elemental embodiments, each giving the recipient special powers. Using these, they can actually do a lot solo, too. Not a core requirement but very nice. Necromancer These are mages who dabble with the dead. They can raise corpses and command these undead. They get nice offensive spells, and the option to quest for the Lich class at high levels, which makes them even more powerful. Not a required class, but always welcome. Psionicist Only the Illithid can be this class. They use their strong mental powers to influence the world around them. Psionicists ('psis') have very strong offense and self-only defense (they cannot will it onto someone else), but are physically the weakest class in the game. Not a requirement, but very welcome because of their strengths. Warrior Warriors take the beating from the enemy while the rest of the group fights it ('tanking'). They have the highest hitpoints in the game and skills which keep them alive and allow them to save other group members. Warriors don't do much damage, so know that before you roll one; choose a rogue or ranger instead if you want that. Always needed in groups. Paladin Crusaders of the just cause. They are hybrid Warriors/Priests, that is, they are warriors with priestly spells. They have fewer hitpoints than warriors, but some nice spells to make up for it. Also, they have the best defensive skills in the game. They ride on mounts and fight in mounted combat. They can wield 2-handed weapons without penalty. Get extra experience for slaying evil aligned creatures, but lose experience for slaying neutral or good creatures. They have to remain of good alignment, or lose their powers. Can easily replace a warrior as tank in a group. Overpowered in my opinion since they can do almost everything warriors can do, but better, in addition to many unique skills/spells. Blackguard Crusaders of a foul cause. They are also hybrid Warriors/Priests, although their spells are more offensive in nature. Also ride and fight mounted and wield 2-handed weapons. No bonus for killing any specific alignment, but don't have to worry about it either. Not required in groups, but a good addition. Rogue The thief/assassin class. Frailer than Warriors and (Anti)Paladins, they don't tank very well. But they can dual wield, backstab, use various poisons and do a great deal of damage. Can detect traps and disarm them and pick locks. Very strong offense. Sneak and hide are extremely powerful skills. Not required in groups unless the zone has traps or locks, but always welcome. Ranger / Dire Raider Rangers are warriors attuned more to nature. They cannot tank as well as Warriors or (Anti)Paladins, but easily better than rogues. They get most skills warriors do, but are not as good at them. They can wield two weapons with great skill and do good damage. They can also use ranged combat, that is, fight with bows, and they do incredible damage this way. They are also granted some spells by their gods. Not a requirement in groups but nice to have. Dire Raiders are the evil equivalent to rangers, although it can be argued that they are more fun to play. Only orcs can be dire raiders, and they ride around on large wolves which sets them apart from rangers. Dire Raiders are granted different spells due to their time spent with orc shamans. Bard / Battlechanter Battlechanters are evil raced Bards. Bards are musicians, their skill with song and instrument gives them the ability to magically influence players, fights and monsters. They can heal, do some damage and provide nice utilities with their songs, especially at higher levels. They can do some damage with weapons as well. Bards are basically a cross between rogues and illusionists, and battlechanters a cross between rogues and shamans. At higher levels, they gain access to several of these caster classes' spells. Evils and goods don't have access to the same classes. Goods have more options. Evils can be warriors, clerics, enchanters, invokers, illusionists, shamans, psionicists, necromancers, battlechanters, rogues and dire raiders. Goods have access to all these except psionicists, dire raiders, and battlechanters, in addition to druids, paladins, anti-paladins and rangers. Easy classes to start out with: warriors, paladins, blackguards, rangers/dire raiders, clerics and rogues. Here are my recommendations for what race to choose for a class in case there is more than one option: * Good Warrior: barbarian or dwarf. * Evil Warrior: duergar, troll or ogre. * Good Enchanter/Invoker: human, grey elf or gnome. * Evil Enchanter/Invoker: drow or yuan-ti, depending on whether you can cope with ultravision or not. * Evil Shaman: orc or ogre. * Good Rogue: halfling, dwarf or human. * Evil Rogue: drow or duergar. * Good Cleric: dwarf (good wisdom and lots of hitpoints). * Evil Cleric: duergar (good innates/wisdom and lots of hitpoints). * Ranger: half-elf (best of both elves and humans). * Good Bard: halfling (great dex, high charisma and good hitpoints).